<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kon Saving Tim From Batcow by Newregistration</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026659">Kon Saving Tim From Batcow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newregistration/pseuds/Newregistration'>Newregistration</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fan Art, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newregistration/pseuds/Newregistration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art. Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kon Saving Tim From Batcow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualKingoftheUniverse/gifts">TheAsexualKingoftheUniverse</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521930">Batman, don't let your Robins grow up to be cowboys.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualKingoftheUniverse/pseuds/TheAsexualKingoftheUniverse">TheAsexualKingoftheUniverse</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was inspired once I read your fic to create some art for it!<br/>If you don't like it, I'll take it down!<br/>Basically, I hope you like this!<br/>(Go read 'Batman, don't let your Robins grow up to be cowboys.' by TheAsexualKingoftheUniverse)<br/>(Also, sorry I have no idea how to draw lakes.)<br/>(I'm really proud of the cow ngl)<br/>(Also I used gecko1798's image (I think? It's hard to tell where images come from when you find them on Pinterest) as reference for Kon flying)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>